


Ménage à trois with me, myself and you

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Selfcest, She-Ra has a penis, Threesome, adora has a penis, intercourse, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: On holiday for their first wedding anniversary, Adora picks up a cool looking rock. That night, while things get hot and heavy between her and Catra, the rock reacts to a flippant wish Adora makes. "I wish I had more hands." When Catra blinks after a blinding light knocks them apart, she realizes with shock that Adora and She-Ra have been separated.Of course they're going to take advantage of this, because Catra has definitely had this very specific type of fantasy, and when Adora and She-Ra both race to see who can make her come the most times, how could she possibly say no?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 467





	Ménage à trois with me, myself and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)) Thank you to the person that made this specific request. Your support helps me so much! Remember to hydrate before reading this ;)

Catra lazily stretched her toes and then peered over the rim of her sunglasses at the crystalline blue of the water as it reached out towards her on the beach. It was late afternoon already, but their trip had started off late and she could only  _ now _ relax underneath an umbrella, a sweet fruity cocktail in hand and eye candy for days. Said eye candy was Adora, frolicking in the water with the type of glee that Catra loved to see from her. 

Catra took a sip of her drink and set it aside. The glasses slid a little lower on her face, balanced right at the tip of her nose. Like this, she had an unobstructed view of her wife.

_ Wife. _

Adora was always a sight to behold, but even more so now in a bikini top and shorts. Whenever she rose out of the water, it slid down the length of her body and droplets remained, clinging to every chiselled edge. It seemed as though no matter her age, Adora would just always be built like a powerhouse. 

Her hair was loose and sticking to the back of her broad shoulders, and when she noticed Catra very obviously ogling her she started wading out of the waist deep water and back onto the sand. Catra sat back, slid her glasses back up and pretended like she wasn’t watching every shift of muscle in Adora’s body as she padded through the warm sand.

“Enjoying the view?” Adora asked her, a tinge of huskiness notable in her voice, either from the teasing or from the amount of physical activity she had just done.

Catra hummed in her throat. “It’s nice.”

Cold drops of water scattered over Catra’s belly, but it felt too nice to complain. It was absurdly hot this time of year, even with the sun nearly down. 

“Pretending like you weren’t checking me out?” Adora teased.

Catra sighed and raised a hand to cup Adora’s face. She was leaning down, her long hair hanging down in wet strings, dripping all over Catra’s clean fur. 

“Is a woman not allowed to enjoy the sight of her hot wife?”

Adora’s pleased grin made Catra’s heart ache with all the love in it. “Of course she is, ma’am.” Adora leaned into her palm. “Could the hot wife get a kiss?” Her beautiful blue eyes widened pleadingly. “Please?”

“Well, since you asked so politely.”

Adora moved forward, placing a knee on the chair right between Catra’s thighs. When their lips touched, Catra sighed into the kiss. Adora was warm and slick, and her lips were a little salty from the sea, but that was chased away easily when Adora’s tongue snuck into her mouth. Catra groaned, heat prickling out along her skin. She could feel her cheeks warming and her blood rushing south. 

When Adora pulled away, she had a very cheeky grin on her face. “Do you want to come and swim—?”

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and tugged her forward, cutting her words short. She reclined and drew their mouths together again.

“I never said I was done with you yet.”

Adora chuckled, then groaned when Catra gently nipped at her lower lip. Adora’s knee slid forward when Catra pulled her closer, and the pressure of her  _ right _ there made Catra’s clit throb. It hardly took anything at all for her to be turned on by Adora, and even when she was insufferably smug about it, Catra still thought it was hot. 

They kissed until the sun did its final dip and they were left alone in the dark with the lapping water. The only sounds were those of the crashing waves off in the distance and their haggard breaths. Catra couldn’t think of any other place she’d rather be, and she made a mental note to really thank Glimmer for this later. 

“Catra,” Adora whined softly. Her fingers trailed tauntingly just underneath the waistband of Catra’s bikini bottom. “I’m horny.”

Catra turned her face so that she could snort in amusement, then pressed their foreheads together. “Oh, you’re  _ horny? _ ”

Adora nodded, leaned in to kiss her again. She moved away quickly and trailed hot kisses along Catra’s throat, in the way she knew would make Catra shiver beneath her. “Let’s head inside,” she panted, pressing a firmer kiss underneath Catra’s jaw.

Catra swallowed thickly. There would no doubt be a wet spot on her bikini, and she could already see the tent in Adora’s shorts. Her mind filled with filthy thoughts, so she eagerly stood and took hold of Adora’s hand.

“That’s the smartest thing out your mouth all day,” she laughed.

Adora, for once, didn’t rise to the insult. She just hurried behind, her face flushed. She was almost completely dry by the time she pressed Catra up against the wall of their little private hut on the beach, and Catra could barely contain her moan when Adora expertly undid her bikini top and then covered her breast with a hand.

“I love you,” Adora mumbled against her lips.

Catra wrapped her tail around Adora’s waist. “Show me.”

Sometimes, in rare moments just like this, Catra would be caught so off guard by the reality of it all. Here she was, in Adora’s arms, married to her. They had  _ years _ of being together behind them, and it was only a year that they were married, and it still knocked Catra right off balance. She knew she deserved this—wanted nothing else. It was still a little surreal. Until it really wasn’t, and it was all around her, because Adora was just everything like that.

Adora went from hungry to tender. Her touch went from rough to just a whisper, and her kiss was filled with the amount of love Catra struggled to articulate sometimes. It made her heart fill to bursting, then spill over down her thighs. As much as Adora’s aggression and roughness turned her on, sometimes the gentleness did it more for her.

Catra loved knowing how much Adora really loved her. 

“I love you,” she couldn’t resist gasping out.

Adora pushed her shorts down and they made an odd thudding noise when they landed on the wooden floor. It was jarring enough that Catra cracked her eyes open and glanced down. Adora was hard, and Catra shivered when Adora slid the shaft through her wetness.

“What was that?”

Adora looked dazed, and so her brows creased in confusion. “Huh?”

She didn’t stop the motion of her hips, slowly dragging her cock against Catra, rubbing over her clit. Catra didn’t know why it suddenly mattered so much to her. Even as Adora pushed inside of her and lips scattered kisses against her throat, she kept straining to look down where she’d heard that sound.

“Your—” She gasped. “Your pants... made a weird noise.”

Adora hummed. “Oh, found a cool rock earlier. It’s in my pocket.”

Catra chuckled to herself, because of course, and then Adora shifted her angle and Catra’s head snapped back. “Fuck,” she cried out, eyes squeezed shut. “Just like that, fuck.”

Adora grabbed her chin to drop her face forward, drawing her into a lazy, hungry kiss. She pumped her hips slowly, but every time she slid back in she hit the sweetest spot inside and Catra felt as though she would come any second. It was building fast, and that was entirely Adora’s intention. She got a kick out of making Catra come again and again until she could barely even stand, and Catra definitely delighted in that too. 

If she couldn’t walk properly the next day, then she counted that as an achievement. 

“It looks cool,” Adora mumbled breathlessly.

Catra bit down on her lip. Adora caressed her hip, fingers gliding through the tufts of hair there, and then upwards to grab her breast, thumb brushing over a hard nipple. “Huh?”

Adora didn’t respond, just kept moving her hips, pumping in and out, and touching Catra everywhere. She went from breast to hip to belly to ass, and it was as if she was trying to touch Catra everywhere at once. She let out a frustrated huff.

“Wish I had more hands,” she mused in frustration.

Catra was about to make a quip about how Adora also had a perfectly good mouth in addition to very two attentive hands, but there was a sudden bright light that exploded outwards from Adora’s discarded shorts. 

She felt Adora fall backwards and Catra slumped to the ground, shielding her face.

“Adora!” she yelled, heart shooting into her throat.

The light dissipated quickly, but it took Catra a couple seconds of blinking the tears from her eyes to adjust and see again. At first she thought maybe she had been knocked out and was dreaming, or she was hallucinating. Adora sat up on the floor in front of her, rubbing a spot at the back of her head. And right beside her was—

“She-Ra?”

She-Ra glanced up, just as confused as all of them. Her pale blonde hair spilled over her absurdly ripped shoulders, and she was also completely naked. Catra’s eye widened at the sight of She-Ra’s breasts, which were larger than Adora’s, and she glanced away quickly.

Adora made a choked noise of surprise. “Are we—”

“Split?” She-Ra interrupted, finishing the thought. “It would seem so.”

Catra was hiding her face, but couldn’t resist peeking through her fingers. Neither She-Ra nor Adora seemed concerned that they were all naked, or that Catra was so clearly embarrassed.

“Adora,” Catra choked out. “What type of stone did you find?”

Adora’s eyes went very round, then she scrambled over to her discarded shorts and rifled around in her pocket. While she did that, her still hard cock bobbed in her lap and Catra quickly looked away. She-Ra was studying her with a severely serious look on her face. 

This was all... so very strange.

“Ah-ha!” Adora shouted, producing the stone. Catra took it from her and turned it around in her fingers.

Its surface was smooth and it seemed like just a regular stone, except for the fact that it was clearly glowing from inside. It was a soft shade of red. 

Catra rubbed at her temples. “Are you—” She-Ra watched her with those grey eyes and Adora gave her a big, goofy grin. “Are you guys okay?”

“Oh, I’m chipper,” Adora answered.

“I’m fine,” She-Ra concluded. “I think I was just split from Adora. Physically, I feel normal.”

“I’m still reeeal horny though,” Adora laughed. She seemed very okay with this situation, which made Catra want to laugh. 

At Adora’s words, both Catra and She-Ra glanced down between She-Ra’s legs where, yeah, she had a massive cock and it looked frighteningly hard. She-Ra lifted a brow, as if she herself was surprised to see it, then a slow smirk spread across her lips.

_ Oh. _ Catra swallowed thickly. A heavy wave of arousal swept through her at the cocky grin, but she wouldn’t acknowledge it.

“Okay, so, we need to get back home so Entrapta can figure out what happened and how to get you back together. We don’t know if this is damaging or permanent.”

Catra stood on shaky legs, still unbalanced from the hormones and being knocked on her ass. She wobbled when she straightened, and at once She-Ra and Adora rushed to steady her. They each grabbed a hand, and they both looked at her with the sort of care and concern that knocked the breath right from Catra’s chest every time. She was also eye level with She-Ra’s breasts.

“Dude, your dick is huge,” Adora giggled, breaking the sweetness of the moment.

She-Ra let out a sigh. “Thank you, Adora. Catra is right, though. We need to reverse this, whatever it is.”

They were still holding onto her hands, so Catra carefully pulled away from them, overwhelmed. She-Ra and Adora locked eyes. This was weird. Catra was already getting dirty thoughts so she needed to get out of this weird tense moment as quickly as possible.

“I don’t think it’s like, bad,” Adora argued. “Maybe we’ll go back to normal in the morning. Like after the full moon.”

She-Ra frowned. “I don’t think that relates.”

Adora attempted to put her arm over She-Ra’s shoulders, but failed and just leaned into her instead. “Oh, pfft come on, we saved all of Etheria. I doubt a little weird magic like this is going to take us down.”

She-Ra nodded. “Your confidence makes sense, Adora. Wow, that feels weird.”

“Yeah. I’m touching myself right now.” Adora snorted on a laugh, rubbing a hand along She-Ra’s large bicep. “Oh geez, I never knew I was  _ this _ thick.”

She-Ra laughed. “I didn’t realize I was  _ this _ short and scrawny when not me.”

Catra stared between them. “Right, so while you two do, uh, this, I’m going to clean up in a shower.  _ Do not _ leave this room, do you understand me? We’ll pack up and leave as soon as we’re all ready.”

Adora crossed her arms over her chest, but She-Ra gave her a serious nod, her lips forming a firm line. 

“Sure thing babe!”

“Understood.”

Catra disappeared into the bathroom and switched the shower on. Her heart was pounding hard, and so was her clit. 

“Don’t think dirty thoughts,” she whispered to herself, trying her best not to turn and invite the two of them into the shower with her.

Okay, so this was scary. But who could blame her? Both Adora and She-Ra were fucking hot and yeah, maybe Catra had had this  _ specific _ fantasy before where they were two instead of one and she could enjoy them both at the same time. But this was scary, and she shouldn’t get excited or relaxed about this, despite how unbothered Adora seemed to be. At least She-Ra was her usual serious self, so she would likely keep Adora out of trouble. 

The others back in Bright Moon were going to have a great time laughing about this, if it wasn’t harmful. 

Catra was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the bathroom door opening and only realized when it was too late. Warm arms circled her waist and she was pressed against soft breasts and hard abs, and she shivered. 

Adora’s chin dropped against her shoulder.

“Do you not like me now that I’m separated from She-Ra?”

She-Ra stepped into the shower as well, not underneath the water because her head would knock the shower head off. She looked exasperated.

“I tried to stop her,” she explained.

The shower was... very crowded. Catra’s head swam as Adora started pressing little kisses against her shoulder and She-Ra stared with those piercing eyes.

“No, I uh, this is just... weird. I mean, you’re not you right now.”

Adora’s fingers trailed over her hip before dipping between her legs, and she nearly lost her footing. Her head dropped back, and it was then she noticed a look pass between She-Ra and Adora. 

They were, she supposed, still the same person.

“It’s okay,” Adora said against her ear. “It’s still me.”

“I’m still me too,” She-Ra insisted. She finally reached out, pulling Catra against her front. 

Catra never had any control to begin with. How was she supposed to resist this? She still tried to, though. Desperately tried to.

Catra let out a choked laugh. “Are you guys trying to start a threesome?”

She-Ra blinked as Adora laughed loudly. 

“Sure, if you’d like to call it that,” Adora purred.

She-Ra’s eyes darkened. There was intense focus in her eyes, and desire darkening her glare enough to make Catra’s clit pulse with need. She recognized that look, it was how Adora looked at her when they playfully argued and she was a little offended but too stubborn to admit it, so she was horny and angry all at once.

It was way more intense, just from She-Ra like this. It didn’t help that She-Ra’s cock was pressed between them, and Catra could probably just lower her head slightly and she could draw the large, dark head between her lips.

She wanted to suck She-Ra off. She wanted to feel Adora’s hands all over. Where was all of this coming from? It was like every thought fled except the dirty ones, and Catra’s entire body was buzzing with arousal.

“I’m sorry,”She-Ra puffed out, looking now as flustered as Catra felt. “I just... since the moment we were split, I can’t stop thinking about this.”

“About you,” Adora added. “Fucking you.”

She-Ra gently caressed the side of her jaw. “Watching that pretty little mouth wrap around my cock.”

“Hearing your desperate little moans.”

“I wonder if you could take me,” She-Ra mused, her eyes molten with challenge and lust. “All of me.”

Catra’s mouth had gone incredibly dry. The room was filled with steam, but she was feeling too hot from the inside. Her thighs were slick from her arousal and her clit ached with every beat of her heart.

Adora’s fingers swept through her slick folds, clumsily sliding against her clit and her hips jerked. 

“Can we take care of you?” Adora asked her gently.

“We’re okay with this,” She-Ra told her. “I promise.”

Catra leaned back into Adora and then she gave in. She didn’t even need to say it. When her shoulders dropped, they moved as one. 

She-Ra bent to kiss her and Adora gently bit down at her throat. The kiss was warm, and it tasted just like Adora always did, but She-Ra was warmer, somehow. The room was getting suffocating with all the steam, so Catra hurriedly slapped the tap off and then She-Ra scooped her up and they left the bathroom together. She was gently set down on the bed and on each arm was the love of her life.

Catra stared at them for a silent moment, her eyes wide. They looked back, waiting for her to tell them what to do. “This is weird,” she finally admitted.

Adora snorted, but She-Ra’s brow creased. She reached out to caress Catra’s cheek.

“Are you okay?”

Catra’s chest squeezed. “Yeah I’m fine, just, worried.”

“We’re fine,” Adora told her. She nuzzled into her and hummed happily. “How can we not be, when we’re here with you?”

“I’ve always wanted to do something like this,” She-Ra said, her concern melting away to eagerness. “I always imagined what it would be like, to fuck you like this.”

Catra’s tail curled around She-Ra’s big thigh. God, her cock was massive. Catra wasn’t certain if she could take it, but she suddenly really, really wanted to try. She-Ra saw where she was staring and she smirked. Catra wanted to reach out and touch her, but that smirk was too cocky for her liking. An idea hit, so she rested back and smirked right back.

“Then prove it. I want to see you kiss each other.”

Adora sputtered and even She-Ra’s eyes widened. They regarded each other for a moment, and then they leaned in and Catra never thought she would be so turned on to see her wife kissing, well, herself. 

Catra grew jealous quickly and tugged them apart. Adora looked dazed and She-Ra smug, so Catra bit down on her lower lip and felt a thrill when She-Ra groaned against her lips. She-Ra deepened their kiss while Adora watched, and those big hands wrapped around her hips. She was pulled onto She-Ra’s lap, that cock sticking up between her own thighs. She shivered at the feel of it brushing against her, but then she was twisted around to face Adora, and before she could complain Adora was kissing her eagerly, tongue and teeth.

“I’m going to eat you out, okay?” Adora mumbled against her mouth.

Catra only moaned in reply.

“Hey, could you—”

“Sure thing.” 

At Adora’s request, She-Ra gripped the back of Catra’s thighs and then  _ lifted _ her up like she weighed nothing. Like this, Adora didn’t need to do more than scoot closer and then her breath washed over Catra’s slicked pussy before she covered it with her mouth, and when she swiped from opening to clit, Catra came.

She-Ra whispered sweet words in her ear as she shook in her grip, and Adora gently kissed and licked at her thighs as she recovered from it. She was a little embarrassed for coming so quickly, but she wouldn’t blame herself.

She-Ra’s strength turned her on. Being touched by two people at the same time, both she was stupidly in love with, really got her going. 

“You good?” Adora asked her, smiling so sweetly and innocently even as she started trailing her tongue over Catra’s labia again.

“Perfect,” Catra cried out. 

Adora seemed very pleased. “Good, because I’m not done.”

Catra arched when Adora’s tongue slid over her again, and it was like white, hot pleasure. She was over-sensitive already, but she didn’t want this to stop. She dropped her head back against She-Ra’s shoulder and just enjoyed the ride as Adora licked and sucked at her like she was the best snack in Etheria. She-Ra switched between whispering very sweet things, to very dirty things, and every time She-Ra said something especially nasty, Catra clenched hard.

“I want to feel you wrapped around me, Catra,” She-Ra breathed hotly against the soft spot right behind her ear. “See how you strain around me. Do you want that?”

_ Do you want that? _

Catra let out a puff of a laugh. “Do I— _ yes _ , I want that.”

She-Ra made a pleased noise in her chest. “Make her come one more time, then we fuck her,” she said to Adora.

“Roger that,” Adora mumbled into her pussy.

Catra took a big breath to say something sarcastic, but then Adora switched the stroke of her tongue and it was all game over from there. She came again with a shout, and Adora’s mouth kept her orgasm going a little longer than it should have, and then she pulled away and licked her slick lips and Catra worried her heart was about to beat right out of her chest.

“You’re so wet,” Adora told her, happily sliding a finger through her folds, moving it away with a string of slick. “More than wet enough for me.”

Adora reached out to grab She-Ra’s cock, lining it up as She-Ra started lowering her down. She turned her face to bury it against She-Ra’s throat, and when she felt the thick head nudge at her soaked entrance, she whimpered.

“You okay?”Adora asked her, lips at her ear. She pressed a tender kiss against her shoulder.

“You’ll be fine,” She-Ra told her. “You can take me.”

Adora continued holding She-Ra’s cock as Catra pressed down on it, and the sensation of their lips, their gentle words and soft praises helped her body to just open up completely. The head popped in with a mild spike of pain, but the stretch was absolutely delicious. 

“Fuck,” Catra cried out. She felt like she would split open, but nothing had ever felt so good before.

They both checked in on her, and She-Ra just held her aloft, let her recover some of her breath and get used to the girth inside of her. When she felt that she was ready, She-Ra started lowering her again, and every inch that slid inside made Catra’s insides burn with pure pleasure. When half of She-Ra’s cock was inside of her, she came, quivering and desperately clutching down on her.

“It’s okay, baby,” She-Ra cooed against her ear. Her breaths were a little haggard, but there was no strain in her arms even though she had been holding Catra up for so long. “You can come as many times as you want, sweetheart.”

“We want you to feel good,” Adora mumbled against her collarbone. She was still holding the base of She-Ra’s cock, but a good portion of it was already inside. Catra whined softly when Adora’s fingers started gently rubbing over her clit. 

“This is so much,” Catra told them. She couldn’t even keep her eyes open.

“You’re such a good girl,” She-Ra purred. “Taking so much of me.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Adora praised. “Your pussy looks so pretty spread wide like this.”

“Mm, I want to see.”

She-Ra twisted her around like Catra was just a toy doll, and pleasure shot right down Catra’s spine. Adora moulded to her back to support her as She-Ra glanced down between them, licked her lips at the sight of their bodies joined. Catra snorted.

“Smug bastard.”

She-Ra smirked devilishly. “Who do you think can make you come more?”

“Oh please,” Adora chipped in. “I’m still like, the default. I’ll make her come more.”

“She came just from half of me,” She-Ra taunted.

“Yeah? Well I barely used my mouth and she came.”

Catra let out a groan of frustration. She reached behind her to grab at Adora’s hair and gave it a tug. “You’re still such a fucking idiot, even split. Can you stop arguing with yourself and  _ please _ destroy me?”

She-Ra’s eyes flashed and she stared at Adora. Catra couldn’t see Adora’s expression, but she could guess what it looked like. She was so fucking horny, so wet that all it took was one push of her hips and she slid down all the way. She-Ra felt absolutely amazing inside of her, and Catra nearly came just from the rest sliding in. Her heart felt like it was beating in her throat. 

She-Ra gently laid down on the bed, and then she felt Adora’s hands at her hips and her cock brushed at her other entrance.

“Can I?” Adora asked her, voice soft and pleading.

Catra shivered. Both of them inside her at the same time? She would not be walking for a while. God, just taking She-Ra alone would make it difficult to walk properly after this. Catra wouldn’t have this opportunity again, and she had always wondered what it would feel like to be filled from both sides. 

The moment she gasped out her consent, Adora started to gently push inside, using the wetness dripping along Catra’s thighs to help her along. She-Ra patiently waited as Adora took her time, working her up and sliding in very little at a time.

When Adora’s cock filled her ass, Catra fell forward, gasping. She-Ra gently caressed her arms, her breasts, while Adora’s fingertips trailed across the length of her back, and her other hand curled around the base of Catra’s tail. 

“Fuck me,” Catra finally ground out when they took their time teasing her.

The moment she said that, they started moving and she came instantly. She was so unbelievably full, and it was so astonishingly good. Even as she screamed as she came, they didn’t stop and just continued fucking her, their fingers tight at her hips and the back of her thighs and her tail. It was as if she wasn’t even allowed to recover from the orgasm before she was tumbling head first into the next one, and even when she raked her sharp nails down She-Ra’s taut abdomen, she still didn’t stop the controlled, powerful motion of her hips. 

She-Ra reached down between them and rubbed at her aching clit, and Catra came  _ again _ with a scream so loud it nearly tore her voice right from her throat. Adora cried out first, her hips jogging and then freezing as she slammed in one last time before she came. 

She-Ra made a strangled noise as well, and then she followed their example and came. The feeling of their hot release spilling inside of her made Catra convulse as she came again, and every muscle in her body pulled so tight that it almost hurt. 

But they recovered quickly and helped to bring her down. Adora pulled out with a grunt, and then she wrapped her arms around her from behind, helping Catra to sit up right atop She-Ra. Adora’s cock had gone soft, but She-Ra’s was still thick and hard inside of her. Their joint release spilled out, trailing down her thighs. 

“One more,” She-Ra cooed, rubbing her thumbs against Catra’s hips. “You think you can do one more?”

Catra couldn’t speak. She stared into She-Ra’s eyes, heard the sound of her own choked breath. 

“There’s no way,” Adora told her. “She’s done.”

She-Ra shook her head. “No, I can get one more out of you.”

Catra managed to chuckle. Almost everything ached and she was like a clump of jelly simply held aloft by Adora’s strong arms and She-Ra’s cock in her. She clenched down on her, and then She-Ra held her in place and started shallow, short thrusts. 

It almost hurt at first, even when Adora decided she liked this idea and joined in, a hand going between Catra’s legs to slide across her folds, find her clit and rub soft circles against the side of it through the hood. 

Catra felt like she would actually break open if she came again, and yet she could feel the orgasm building deep inside of her, and it helped that Adora was pressed close to her back and She-Ra was looking at her so openly, so lovingly.

Catra came for the last time, shaking hard and eyes squeezed shut. Before she was even done, She-Ra pulled out of her, her come gushing out, and then Catra was suddenly on her back, gazing hazily up at the dark ceiling. She was only vaguely aware of something cold and damp running across her thighs and belly, and being moved as the sheet was removed. When warm skin pressed to her sides, she blinked her eyes and her heart skipped in her chest.

She-Ra and Adora both wrapped their arms around her, and they were smiling so tenderly. Catra couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. Her pussy ached, her throat felt scratchy and she might even have pulled a few muscles, but she had never felt so damn good in her life before.

They each pressed a kiss to her cheeks, and then Catra’s eyes grew too heavy and she gave up fighting them, and fell asleep. 

When Catra woke up, she knew that the previous night hadn’t been a dream because she ached deep within. It was the sort of ache she only ever got when she fucked She-Ra, and she couldn’t resist a moan of appreciation as she stretched her sore, used body. 

“Hey, you okay?”

She blinked her eyes open to see Adora watching her. Her hair was all messy and splayed out over the pillow, and she looked calm.

Catra sat up in surprise, glancing about the room.

“It’s okay,” Adora rushed, a warm hand rubbing her lower back for comfort. “Whatever happened last night, it wore off. I’m back to being just me.”

Catra let out a breath and collapsed in her arms. “God, last night was...” She trailed off, face burning.

Would Adora be upset with her? That she let last night happen?

Adora laughed, at least, and she sounded incredibly pleased. “Last night was amazing. It’s a little weird, because I have two sets of memories, but that was... really good.”

“You’re not mad, then?”

“Why would I be? It was still me.”

Catra crawled even closer to Adora, forcing her to collapse down onto her back. She wrapped her tail around Adora’s wrist as tight as she could. “I don’t want you to think that I prefer you like that.”

“Oh, Catra. I know. It makes me really happy to know that you’d still be with me, if I had She-Ra or not.”

She let out a breath. “I... probably can’t walk properly for a while.”

Adora kissed her brow. “That’s okay. I don’t think I can get hard for a while, actually.”

Catra lifted herself to stare at Adora’s lap, surprised to see no morning wood. Adora gave her a sheepish, embarrassed smile, and then Catra was laughing. Adora joined her, and they held onto each other as they laughed it all out, and then they kissed lazily until it was late in the morning and they had to get up.

When they returned home, Catra was still limping slightly and Adora kept fussing over her. Glimmer gave them an amused look, and though Catra knew she was red in the face—as was Adora—they would never really know what had actually happened.

“Enjoy your anniversary?” Glimmer asked them with that knowing look.

Catra gave her the seediest smile she could. “It was perfect, thank you.”

Glimmer lifted a brow. She looked at Adora. “Why do you look so red?”

“Red?” Adora sputtered, hiding her cheeks with her hands. “I’m not blushing. Why would I be blushing?”

Catra rolled her eyes, Glimmer seemed confused, and all was well with the world. When Bow came over to greet them and ask what was going on, Adora got embarrassed all over again. 

Catra snuck her hand into her pocket and closed her fingers around the stone. She never told Adora that she kept it. She wanted to have Entrapta look at it first, and then after that, well...

If this could be a regular thing, Catra was all for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized I may be a little in choking and also I'm obsessed with Adora's blue eyes. Can you blame me though??? Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always so so appreciated <3


End file.
